club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu Fire
|room = Fire Dojo |since = December 6, 2018 |closed = Still open }} Card-Jitsu Fire is a multiplayer mini-game in Club Penguin Rewritten, accessible from the Fire Dojo. It was released on December 6, 2018. It is a sequel to the original Card-Jitsu. On July 17, 2019, an update was released to fix several issues players had been experiencing with the game. Gameplay All players start with 6 energy points. In your turn, you need to click one of the 6 inner stones which are facing down. Clicking one of the stones will flip all 6 stones, each revealing a number from 1 to 6. However, the number marked on the inner stones is random. The number selected determines how many spaces you need to move, whether left or right. After choosing the number, two of the outer tiles will glow yellow. You will have to choose one of them. Tiles either mark a fire, water or snow element. If you land on a fire element, all players must play a card with the fire element. The same applies when landing on a water or snow element. If you win, you will neither gain nor lose an energy point. However, if you lose, you will lose one energy point. If none of your cards match the required element for the battle, you are allowed to play any card. But this means you will lose one energy point, regardless of the card you choose. The two tiles at the 3 o'clock and 9 o'clock positions of the playing area mark all three elements at once. If you land on either of these, you get to choose the element that all players must play. The two space at the 12 o'clock and 6 o'clock positions are marked with two cards faced down. If you land on either o these, you will have to play an original Card-Jitsu match with a player of your choice. Fire beats snow, snow beats water and water beats fire. If two cards are of the same element, the card with the highest value wins. These rules apply to the Card-Jitsu battle. Power card effects do not work in the Card-Jitsu battle. Another way of playing the Card-Jitsu battle is by landing on a tile being occupied by a player. You will have to play with that player. If you land on a tile being occupied by 2 or 3 players, you have to choose which player to play against. If you win a Card-Jitsu battle, you will gain one energy point. If you lose, you will lose one energy point. The main objective is to be the last player to have at least one energy point. Obtaining 1st place gives you 5 progression points to being a fire ninja. Obtaining 2nd place gives you 2 progression points. Obtaining 3rd, 4th, or quitting the game does not give you any progression points. Each suit piece requires 100 progression points. Rewards In the game, the player earns parts of a Fire Suit, unlike in Card-Jitsu, where the player would earn belts. Once the player has earned all four parts of the Fire Suit, they will be able to challenge Sensei. Defeating Sensei will earn the player the Fire Gem for their Amulet. Flame Sandals.png|Flame Sandals Magma Coat.png|Magma Coat Lava Mask.png|Lava Mask Fiery Helmet.png|Fiery Helmet Fire Gem.png|Fire Gem (part of Amulet) Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Trivia *The entrance to the Fire Dojo was accidentally released on January 24, 2018, however, you needed the amulet to enter. It was quickly removed. *As the Halloween Party 2018 started, the volcano where the Fire Dojo is situated has been emitting orange smoke, this is thought to be another teaser towards this. **A Black Puffle could also be spotted in the Dojo Courtyard during this party. If a player wearing the Ninja Mask or the Ninja Outfit walks up to the puffle, it will catch fire. This is also thought to be a teaser towards this. *On November 8, 2018, the sky around Club Penguin Island turned orange and construction started for the Fire Dojo. *Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt began on November 9, 2018, with the prize being the Fire Pin. Glitches Current= *If multiple people play a power card of the same level, they will sometimes lose an energy point despite playing the highest card. *If both players in a duel play a card of the same element and level they will both lose energy despite it being a draw. *The game can sometimes give the same player a second turn before switching to the next player for their turn. |-|Patched = *At the beginning, if two players played their cards at roughly the same time both cards the game would sometimes be frozen with the only possible action to leave the game resulting in no progress. Once any player's energy count reached four, it became possible for the timer to end without either the computer or player choosing a card leaving the only possible choice to leave with no progression. It also became possible for the timer to end and a blank number tile to face upward causing it to freeze once more. *The other action that can occur allows the potential for progression points, one suit piece, or multiple suit pieces. After a successful battle, a second battle without any further user action may occur. In this scenario, if it is the same element as the tile it should be played as normal as it will not fail. On the next turn when the opposite player chooses a number tile, if the first player hops, the player who has control of the current turn has two options: If they click on one of the resulting element tiles, it will freeze once more resulting in no progression points. If they let the timer lapse, it will award one or multiple suit pieces to all players. If this situation occurs, it is visible through that the number tiles will generally disappear. If the opposite player hops while a battle is initiated, the current turn player should let the time lapse(This is the most likely scenario to award one or multiple pieces), while the alternate player chooses a card. If both players choose a card in this scenario, it will freeze resulting in no pieces. If both players let the time lapse, it generally will award progression points. *If it is an alternate element, then one player should choose an element, whilst the other lets the time lapse as the computer will either choose continuing the match or choose then freeze but potentially give progression points. If both players choose a card in this situation it will freeze awarding no progression points. If it is a standard Card-Jitsu battle where fire beats snow, snow beats water and water beats fire: The prompt appears, one chooses, the time lapses it can continue or it will freeze with no progression points. If both players choose, it will freeze resulting in no progression points. If 3 or more players are playing, leaving can result in a variety of effects with the most general being freezing the game for the resulting players. *If none of these situations occur, once at two, one, zero, or negative energy it will generally freeze by default resulting in no suit pieces or progression points. However, if player(s) energy count reaches 0 it may result in progression points. If a normal win or loss does occur, it will still award some progression points. A win or loss by a error does not result in progression points. *Challenging Sensei could soft-lock the game if he chose the bottom left tile. This could be prevented but was dependent on luck. *From December 6, 2018 to January 18, 2019, the Warm Up Stamp and the Fire Expert Stamp couldn't be obtained. Gallery Card Jitsu Fire Board.png|The game board. Fire Booster Deck.png|The Fire Booster Deck which you get when speaking to Sensei. Card-Jitsu Fire Legend.png|The Fire Suit chart found on the Fire Dojo wall. Fire Suit.png|A complete Fire Suit. Sneak Peeks Card-Jitsu Fire Sneak Peak.png|A sneek peek posted by stu on the What's New Blog. Polaroids Card Jitsu Fire Polaroid 1.png Card Jitsu Fire Polaroid 2.png Card Jitsu Fire Polaroid 3.png Other Celebration of Fire Login.png|Login screen. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Card-Jitsu Fire OUT NOW! See also *Card-Jitsu *Card-Jitsu Water Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Multiplayer Games